Arbiter Attack
by brute basher
Summary: A brute commander sets up base, but is soon under attack....
1. Default Chapter

**Arbiter Attack**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any aspect of Halo or Halo2. They are a creation of the company Bungie.  
**

Para surveyed his troops as they set-up base. Brutes were marking a banshee landzone while Buggers guiding down a Phantom carrying a Wraith and trigger happy recruits weilding plundered shotguns. The wind that swayed the fields green grass blades flapped his red flag viciously. His com-net buzzed into life.

"This is Rarae of Ghost patrol 16, we have found a gunned down jackal sentry, awaiting orders"

Before Para could reply a loud buzz filled the captains ear.

" Under fi..." the brute began but several new buzzs boomed through the com and the whine of Ghosts shutting down fizzed loudy before the channel was comsumed with static.

A sweat drop trickled between his eyes as he discovered all his sentries and patrols were being eeriely quite.

Then he discovered a shadow, moving towards his camp.

The wraith shot crashed into the Phantom, blowing the nearby Buggers into white clots of flesh. A next wave of plasma blasts blew the Phantom into a burning pile of purple plates.

Plasma rained from the sky, blowing the Banshees in all directions.

Para flew backwards, winded by a Banshee wing.

"This is camp Cobra, we require assistance urgently!" he shouted as Banshee oil sprayed onto his back.

When the Brutes ran for their vehicles, most of them died their limp bodies being thrown in all directions. The few that reached their vehicles found they were blown out recks wreathed in blue and purple flames.

Three Phantom reinforcements zoomed overhead, heading to the origin of fire. As soon as they approached the hills that concealed the enemy a stream of red, blue and green plasma blew them apart were they floated. Then came the charge.

A wave of Ghosts and Spectres formed up on the hills. They streaked forward, stopping 100 yards from the base. They opened fire, burning several young bloods through. Para hid behind a Wraith, a Brute splayed across the bonnet. A fourth Phantom flew forward and broke up the Elites formation. The vehicles retreated, any stragglers blown to bits. The pilot chuckled over the com-net. But in a momemt the Phantom exploded, a great green beam tearing through it. The Scarab emerged. Para tuned his com to the Scarabs frequency.

"Ha! Take it!" a human voice barked.

The Ghosts charged the Brute line, running down the brave ones who dared emerge from cover.

The Spectres disembarked their passengers.

The Elites drew their power swords and advanced on the line.

"Hold your ground!" cried Para, trying to hide his fear. He threw his Carbine to the ground, tore off his armour and galloped away on all fours. Run Run Run Crack!

A armoured fist sent him sprawling.

The Arbiter stood above him, leaning on a Beam Rifle.

" Just kill me Arbiter!" he cried.

The mighty Elite shook his head.

Para grinned " You don't have the nerve"

" Maybe not me, but she does," the Elites leader said, stepping aside. A black haired Earthling stood their, Battle Rifle at the ready.

BAM

Authors note: So what do you think? This is my first fan fic. Any praise, death threats, advice, criticism, mockery or pity is welcome


	2. Retaliation

**Retaliation**

**DC:OK i dont own Halo! Dont rub it in!**

The Elites mound of burning Brute corpses spat fat and bile onto the nearby tents, marking their sides with a rot yellow. The Sangheli set up floating sniper towers and trenches. They were not going to make the same mistakes the Brutes had. A handful of Elites encircled a captured Bugger. Johnson and a Elite held it down while the Arbiter stood before it, Energy Sword in hand.

" Tell me, where did the Prophets flee to?" he said

The Covenant flyer just screeched in reply.

A swift slash and a bloody green leg hit the grass, thrashing to and fro. The beast screamed as white blood seeped into the soil.

" Tell me where the Prophets fled to, or more than your filthy blood will stain this soil!"

"They... They..." it began but suddenly its head exploded, covering Johnson in white chunks of flesh.

"Cover!" the Arbiter shouted.

In a few moments the camp looked deserted.

"Can you see them?" Arbiter called over the com-net.

"They're boarding the Scarab!" a sniper Elite answered.

" You split-chins keep 'em busy, me and Captain Keyes will start the Scarab and give those bastards hot plasma," Johnson whispered next to him.

"Covering fire!" the Arbiter commanded. Plasma zoomed around the scarabs legs.

" Too late squids, their all up here now-die you alien scum, DIE!" the black seargeant shouted over the sound of plasma on metal.

The Scarab lurched from side to side, like a Grunt on red cordial. It toppled as it knocked its own legs from beneath itself. The humans crawled from the wreck, brutes in pursuit.

"Help them!" the Arbiter called out.

" Commander! The Scarab!" the sniper shouted, his voice wrought with fear. The Arbiter's hands went cold when he saw a deadly glow radiating from the downed Scarab. He could not leave the humans who had helped him so much to die at the Brutes hands, but to send out troops to help them could be costly.

His heart froze. What to do?

AN: I got some good words for the last one so I continued. Remember, more reviews mean more chapters


End file.
